Our Relationship
by Glittergal12345
Summary: Tony and Steve had a simple relationship. They were the leaders of the Avengers and only really tolerated each other on the battlefield. But unbeknownst to others, they harbor deep feelings for each other. And they are both afraid to admit it. (My first story on this site...)
1. Tony's Thoughts on Steve

Tony and Steve's relationship was weird. They both fought a lot and it seemed they couldn't stand to be around each other. (At least, that's what the other Avengers thought. Well, maybe except Natasha...) But, this wasn't the case at all. In fact, if he could, Tony would be around Steve 24/7. That's just how strongly he felt about him. Of course, he would never say this out loud, he's got a reputation to maintain!

But, sometimes Tony just wished he could kiss Steve. Feel the hair at the back of his neck as he held onto him lovingly. He wanted to be able to smile at Steve and say 'I love you" without the fear of being rejected. But, Tony and Steve were just teammates. No more, and no less. That was just their relationship.

Tony sometimes felt embarrassed by the way he felt about Steve, and that was something very rare. Once, when he had been in the kitchen, Natasha had walked in with Clint and the two were having a playful banter. And then Steve walked in. And Tony had froze, and the dropped the glass of coffee he was holding, the glass breaking and the hot liquid splashing on him and Steve. Clint and Natasha had seen it coming somehow, and dodged it quickly. Tony blinked, and then stared up at Steve. Steve stared back down at him in shock, and then asked, "Tony, are... are you alright?"

Tony promptly snapped out of his daze and to his misery, felt his face heat up. He knew Nat and Clint could see it if their raised eyebrows were anything to go by. Tony closed his eyes and bit his lip, nodding. Steve seemed dazed for a moment as he looked down to where Tony had bitten. Tony watched as Steve stared at his lips, and then he cleared his throat, causing Steve to jump and then nervously laugh. Tony rubbed his arm, self consciously. Was his lip bleeding or something?

"Uh, sorry... I'll help you clean this-"

"No, no!" Tony quickly interrupted. He was the one that spilled the coffee so he should clean it! "No, you uh, you don't have to Cap. I was the one that spilled it so..."

Steve smiled fondly at Tony and bent down to start picking up the broken glass. Tony watched him, mesmerized. "It's fine Tony. I've got it."

Tony only nodded, his face even redder, and he glanced at Nat and Clint who were chuckling at his awkwardness. He glared and flipped them the finger. Clint winked at him and he and Natasha left the kitchen, whispering.

Tony sighed and bent down to help Steve clean the coffee. He was such a clumsy idiot around him...


	2. Accidental Kiss?

I made this chapter longer! Let me know what I should change or what you like in the comments! No smut in this story but this chapter has some making out. If you don't like that, don't read this chapter! Enjoy. :)

* * *

After they had cleaned up the coffee, Tony and Steve parted ways. Tony thanks Steve before he left and Steve had blushed at the attention, rubbed his neck and muttered, "No problem."

Tony didn't linger, and he went to the lab to start working on Clint's arrows. As he walked to the lab, he spotted Bruce talking to Nat about something but he looked nervous.

Tony raised an eyebrow and sneakily pretended to be on his phone, but he was really listening to the conversation.

"Do you think they'll tell each other?" Bruce whispered to Nat.

Tony frowned. Who would tell the other what? What were Bruce and Nat talking about? It was silent for a minute and Tony looked up from his phone to see what was going on, and gasped, dropping his phone, and clutching his heart.

In front of him stood an annoyed Natasha who was staring at him judgmentally with pursed lips. He glared at her. "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

She tilted her head and said, "You tried to spy on my and Bruce."

Tony scoffed and picked up his phone. "I wasn't spying, I was just-"

"Are you guys alright?"

Tony gasped again, and whipped his head around to find a worried Steve standing in the room.

"I heard a crash. Did someone fall?" Steve asked.

"Tony did," Natasha said, smirking.

Tony spluttered and shook his head. "I didn't- I didn't fall! I dropped my phone!"

Bruce shook his head in amusement, but Steve still looked concerned.

"Are you alright Tony?" Steve asked, coming closer to him.

Tony nodded, feeling his face heat up. _Wow, he sure blushed a lot around Steve._ "Yeah, yeah! I'm uh, I'm fine. I'm always fine."

Steve didn't say anything but still looked concerned. Then Natasha said something that made Tony nearly faint.

 _"Maybe a kiss on his boo boo would help him feel better, Steve."_

Steve's eyes widened comically, and Tony froze. Bruce stared worriedly at the both of them and then gave Natasha a scolding look. Natasha wasn't phased however. She just continued to stare at Steve, awaiting his response. Steve composed himself and shakily said, "Um, is that something Tony would want?"

Natasha turned to Tony and asked him, "Is it?"

Usually Tony would feel elated to have the spotlight on him but this time around it only increased his nervousness. "Uh..." He had no idea what to say. If he said yes, Steve would probably feel give Tony the kiss on his 'boo boo' but, he would most likely do it against his will and then feel uncomfortable afterwards. And if Tony said no, Steve might feel offended or call him out for lying. Because if Tony said no, it would be obvious that he really did want Steve to give him that kiss.

Steve noticed Tony's problem, and said, "Tony I don't have to give you the kiss. It would probably spread germs anyway..."

Tony, disappointed, only nodded. But Natasha still wasn't letting it go. She breathed harshly through her nose and swiftly walked up to Tony. Tony began to back away thinking, _what the hell is she doing?_

But, Natasha predicted this, and dived behind Tony, pushing him towards Steve. And wow, Natasha was strong because Tony felt himself _flying_ towards Steve, who looked horrified. Tony tried to stop himself by maneuvering his body towards the wall instead, but somehow his chest connected with Steve's and he grabbed at Steve's arms to steady himself. However, Steve had grabbed Tony and held onto his shirt to keep him from falling, which caused Tony to come even closer to Steve. Their faces were now so close together, they could feel each other's breath. They stayed in that position for about a minute before Tony muttered a "Sorry" and started to pull away. However, Steve tightened his hold on Tony which caused Tony's knees to buckle and this time he really fell into Steve. Their lips connected as Steve held Tony tightly, to stop him from moving, and Tony put his arms around Steve's neck to steady himself once again. Their lips didn't move.

Then, Tony, deciding enough was enough, started to slowly move his lips against Steve's. Steve gasped into the kiss and moved his hands to Ton'y waist, following the shorter man's lead. Their lips moved in sync, pushing and pulling at just the right times. Steve bit Tony's bottom lip and licked, asking Tony for entrance. Tony complied, opening his mouth and Steve's tongue dived inside. Steve explored Tony's mouth while Tony just followed along, holding Steve tighter and letting out little huffs of breath. Then, they both pulled away, keeping their hold on each other. Steve stared down into Tony's deep brown eyes, getting lost in the color. Tony stared up into Steve's blue eyes, mesmerized. They both didn't want to move away from each other. And Tony thought he heard some flashing noises, like someone was taking pictures, but he didn't look away from Steve. He didn't care. Steve was the only thing that mattered right now.


	3. I Love You

Lol I probably should've explained when this takes place. This happens after Avengers 2012 but before Civil War and Ultron. So, Jarvis is still alive and everyone is still good with each other LOL. Infinity War broke me :(. But anyway, maybe I'll have Civil War happen in this fic. Maybe Ultron! We'll see. Please let me know what you think by reviewing and enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Tony and Steve eventually let go of each other, frowning as they did. Steve stared at Tony's fluffy brown hair and the way it moved as the brunette moved backwards. Steve also noticed Tony's small but muscular body and his plump pink lips, and jeez, when did Tony get so hot?

Before Tony could completely get away, Steve shouted, "Tony wait!"

Tony stopped immediately and tilted his head asking, "What?"

"Maybe we should get to know each other more... since we... you know-"

"Y-yeah. I know what you mean," Tony said, nodding his head furiously.

"Uh okay, let's uh... we can go to my room!" Steve said, his eyes lighting up at the idea.

Tony blinked and then slowly a smirk grew on his face. He chuckled, and Steve tilted his head in confusion. Tony, seeing this, laughed even harder. Steve frowned. "Tony are you alright?"

Tony smiled. "Wow Steve, don't you think it's a bit too early? I mean, yeah I know you wanna get it my pants but-"

Steve spluttered. "N-no! I mean yes! I mean- ugh!"

Tony chucked once more. "No Steve, it's fine I was just kidding. Your bedroom's fine."

"Okay. Yeah l-let's go," Steve said, grabbing Tony's hand to lead him to the bedroom.

Tony stared at he and Steve's conjoined hands and smiled. He let Steve drag him to the elevator, as his head came up with many ideas of what he and Steve could do together. _Go on dates... Secret kisses during movie nights... Cuddling at night... Sex..._

When they reached the elevator, Steve quickly mashed the buttons and pulled Tony inside. The doors closed, and he and Tony waited for the elevator to reach the the right floor. He and Tony's hands were still together. He squeezed Tony's hand and Tony looked up, a light blush on his face. He smiled and squeezed Steve's back. The elevator stopped and Steve and Tony waited for the doors to open. As they did, they saw a familiar face on the other side. "Thor!" Steve gasped.

Thor looked up and noticed them. He grinned. "Hello, brothers!"

"Hey Point Break. Back from Asgard I see," Tony greeted.

"It was well," Thor said. Then he noticed Tony and Steve's linked hands. He smirked. Clint had filled him in on the situation using phrases like 'Finally got their heads out of their asses' and 'Probably already planning the marriage.'

Thor grinned and said, "Congratulations, brothers!"

Tony and Steve blushed, quickly letting go of each other's hands. They stepped out of the elevator and Tony, flustered, said, "Uh, it's free now..." while Steve suddenly found the floor very interesting. Thor only nodded with a smirk and walked in shouting, "Farewell!"

As the elevator doors closed, Tony and Steve walked into the bedroom. Steve closed the door behind them and sat on the bed. Tony followed. They both sighed and looked at each other really noticing things they hadn't noticed before. Steve stared at Tony's neck longingly. Tony stared at Steve's lips and got the sudden urge to cover them with his own. Tony made the first move, grabbing Steve's neck and kissing him firmly. Steve quickly got with the program and moved his lips against Tony's who let out a gasp. They both continued to kiss for a some time, and then Steve pulled away, breathing heavily. He stared at Tony's flushed cheeks and then his gaze returned to the brunette's neck.

He exhaled slowly and grabbed Tony again, but this time his mouth locked onto Tony's neck, biting down gently. Tony shivered and grabbed onto Steve's biceps. Steve sucked on the area and then bit down again, causing Tony to tighten his hold on Steve and let out a low moan. Steve blushed at the noise and pulled away examining his work. There was a large red hickey on Tony's neck, making Steve blush harder.

Tony calmed down and rubbed gently on the area. He smirked at Steve and said, "Jeez Steve, already giving me a hickey? What's next, a blowjob?"

Steve spluttered. Tony laughed, amused at Steve's embarrassment. He loved seeing Steve flustered. "Don't worry I was just kidding Steve. Though I'm not opposed to that idea," Tony said flirtatiously, rubbing his hand on Steve's thigh. Steve only blushed harder.

Tony chuckled and decided to stop before he'd give his boyfriend a heart attack. Wait, boyfriend? When did that happen? Tony looked down. They weren't really boyfriends yet, they hadn't really talked about it. Steve noticed Tony's change in mood at put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay Tony?"

Tony looked up, and averted his eyes. "Uh yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Steve wasn't convinced. He pulled Tony closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. Tony leaned his head down on his shoulder. Steve rubbed his hand reassuringly up and down Tony's arm. "What's wrong Tony?"

Tony sighed and mumbled, "Steve, what are we?"

Steve blinked in confusion. "What do you mean," he asked lowly.

"Well, w-we like each other. I like you and you... you like me right?" Tony was suddenly overcome with doubt.

Steve's eyes widened and he pulled away from Tony. Tony gasped, but he wasn't surprised. So Steve really didn't like him after all. Before he could get up though, Steve placed a firm hand on his thigh, and stared deep into his eyes. Tony couldn't look away.

"Tony. Tony, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I'm so glad that you feel the same way. Never doubt my love for you Tony," Steve said firmly.

Tony's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. What was Steve saying?

"Tony I'd like you to be my boyfriend. I really enjoy being around you and I'd love to get to know you better."

Tony stared at Steve, waiting for him to say it was a joke but he didn't. Tony swallowed and blinked, feeling his eyes getting wet. "Steve I..."

Steve, getting nervous, quickly said, "But it's fine if you don't want to date. I understand if this was just-"

Tony quickly pressed his lips to Steve's. Steve grabbed Tony's waist and pulled him closer, his lips dancing with the brunette's. The kiss was desperate and hard. Tony pulled away and said, "I'd be honored to be your boyfriend Steve Rogers."

Steve blinked, slowly comprehending what Tony said and that smiled a smile so big that it hurt. He pulled Tony in for a hug. Tony laughed but let himself be maneuvered towards Steve. They both held onto each other firmly. Steve mumbled, "I love you, Tony."

Tony smiled but blushed and said, "You're a sap."

Steve laughed quietly and let himself feel Tony. He was warm and comfortable. It wasn't until about five minutes later that Tony quietly said, "I love you too, Steve."

Steve let Tony know he'd been heard by tightening his hold on him. Tony sighed blissfully, and closed his eyes, letting himself fall to sleep next to the man he loved.


End file.
